This Is Your Knife
"This Is Your Knife" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-sixth of season one. HTF's Episode Description It's so much fun to go camping and roast marshmallows with your friends! But sparks soon fly as Flippy warps into his post-traumatic alter-ego. Remember those horror stories you told around the campfire? Watch out, cause this one comes true! Plot Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky sit around a campfire, singing and roasting marshmallows. Flippy walks up and the gang greets him and invites him to grab a seat. As he warms himself by the fire, some sparks fly at Flippy, causing war flashbacks. As a result, Evil Flippy emerges. Cuddles notices this, and laughs nervously as he tries to calm Flippy down. Flippy flies through the fire, however, and uses a rock to smash/scrape off a good deal of skin from Cuddles' face. His blood splashes on Giggles, who screams. Flippy now cuts open Cuddles' torso and uses his intestines to strangle Giggles to death. Flaky screams and retreats back into her sleeping bag, assuming a fetal position. Flippy lifts up her sleeping bag, however, and tosses it onto the fire, where Flaky is roasted alive. Flippy laughs and holds some marshmallows to the fire as Flaky screams in pain. Moral "Plant a Tree!" Deaths #Cuddles has his face slashed by a rock, his torso cut open, and his intestines pulled out by Flippy. (debatable) #Giggles is strangled to death by Cuddles' intestines. #Flaky is thrown onto the campfire while hiding in her sleeping bag, where she is roasted alive. Goofs #The stripe on Giggles' head is missing during the introduction but present during the episode. #You can see Flippy in the intro while Flaky is being introduced. #Even though Flippy sits down, there is nothing there (Fixed on DVD, as a tree stump is put there, but not on the official site). #Several times the characters' mouths become over-sized (Fixed on DVD). #Cuddles' nose is upside down after Flippy slashes his face. #How is Flippy not burned after jumping through the fire? It could be because he was moving too fast and the air current he creates shields him from harm. #When Flaky was thrown in the campfire, a close up of the sleeping bag was shown and the zipper was in the middles of two closed sides. #Flaky doesn't have much of her dandruff. #In the beginning when they were singing, Flaky arm goes through the sleeping bag. Trivia *The title of this episode is a parody of the television documentary series This Is Your Life. *At the beginning, Cuddles, Giggles, and Flaky can be heard humming the show's theme song. *This is the most famous episode of the first season. *Cuddles' death is similar to Giggles' injury in Eyes Cold Lemonade. *Cuddles can be heard saying "Hi! Come on, have a seat!" when Flippy passed by. *Flaky could escape while Flippy was killing Cuddles and Giggles. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause